Le dragon et la dompteuse
by Mitsune Setsuna
Summary: Cette histoire raconte les aventures d'un duo. Le rated est T. Je précise que c'est toujours là car je n'ai pas réussi à la supprimer.. Plutôt pathétique n'est ce pas ? Je m'excuse à l'avance pour la médiocrité de l'écriture, de l'histoire, et pour les fautes d'orthographe qui sont sûrement présentes. J'essayerais peut- être de réecrire cette infamie


**Note de l'auteure** :Bonjour cher lecteur voici une fan fiction de Buster Keel ou je mettrais en scène plusieurs duos que tu découvriras au cours des chapitres . Aidée de ma bêta lectrice j'ai imaginé 4 duos .Ils y aura beaucoup de chip donc si vous n'en voulez pas changez de fic .Les rated devraient varier et sur ce... Enjoy

 **Ps** :Le rated du prochain chapitre est T ou M

 **Chapitre 1 :Shirody**

 _Shiro_ _POV_ ~Un nouveau jour (sûrement aussi ennuyeux que ses prédécesseurs) commençait sur la montagne démoniaque. Klon et moi avions reçu comme ordre de notre père de repousser des aventuriers trop curieux qui apparemment venait tester leur pouvoirs sur les monstres de la montagne. Le temps était merdique ,il pleuvait sa mère et j'arrêtais pas de glisser avec mes putains de pattes de dragon ~

Shiro: Raaaaah je hais la pluie !!

~Klon approuva. Nous étions tous les deux sous notre réelle forme au sommet d'une crête à guetter les intrus~

Klon: ...Bon qu'est ce qu'il foutent les "aventuriers" !

Shiro: C'est vrai ils en mettent du temps ...

~De longues minutes plus tard~

Klon: Je les vois ! Je prends ceux de gauche toi de droite !

~Sans attendre de réponse de ma part, elle s'éleva dans les airs et fondis sur les infortunés qui allaient lui servir de défouloir. Rappelons que je suis deux fois plus âgé qu'elle (que je pourrais lui donner un aspect de crêpe maintes fois mâché et recraché surtout) et que par conséquent elle devait m'obéir.~

Shiro: Elle est pas gênée elle ! Tss Gamine

~Je partît à mon tour quelques peu exaspéré .On pouvait déjà entendre des cris provenant du côté de ma camarade. Je me rapprochais rapidement du reste des humains et me posait devant eux.~

Shiro: Vous entrez sur mon territoire et vous vous exposez à ma colère!! Partez ou subissez mon couroooouuux !!!

Aventurière: He ben ... C'est bon t'as fini ton charabia ?(ironique)J'ai peeeuur je vais partir!!

~Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'humaine qui remettait en cause mes menaces ,elle avait un carré blond ,une guitare et l'air hautain. Sans répondre je fondit sur les aventuriers...Ils ne purent pas se défendre et repartirent tous en courant vers la vallée. Tous sauf une ... l'imbécile arrogante à la guitare...Je tenta de l'attaquer mais elle m'immobilisa d'une simple mélodie.~

Shiro: QUE... MAIS T'ES QUI?!

Aventurière: Tu as devant toi l'incroyable Judy une dresseuse de monstre émérite qui vient (en caressant mon DÉLICAT MUSEAU SOYEUX )de maîtriser le fameux dragon blanc...!!! Roulement de tambour !! SHIROO!!!

Shiro: Libère moi maintenant...

~Sans opposer plus de réticence la dompteuse rejoua quelques notes qui me sortir de ma paralysie.~

Shiro: (grommelant) Merci

Judy: Wow T'as plutôt l'air jeune pour un dragon . T'as quel âge ?

~Je revenais à ma forme humaine agacé~

Shiro: 103 ans

Judy: (en me matant de manière indiscrète) Et t'es beau gosse en plus !

Shiro: (exaspéré) Bon t'as fini ?! Pars maintenant !!

~Je rageais. Mis à part les créatures de la montagne démoniaque je ne connaissais pas grand chose au monde et cette guitariste bien que particulièrement irritante représentait peut être la seule humaine que je rencontrerais sans essayer de la chasser... Pour le moment~

Judy: Huuum non.

Shiro: Comment ça non?

Judy: Je devrais avoir droit à une récompense quand même !!

Shiro: Quoi comme récompense au juste..?

~Décidément cette aventurière ne manquait pas d'air !~

Judy: (sans hésiter)Une journée avec toi!

Shiro: (rougissant) Mais... Pourquoi ?

Judy: J'aime en savoir plus sur les monstres que je combats

~Je faillis laisser échapper ma joie de pouvoir enfin en apprendre plus sur le monde en dehors des frontières de la montagne.~

~Bref, petit à petit nous nous sommes rapprochés. Judy et moi passions de plus en plus de temps ensemble (ce qui ne plaisait pas à Klon ,jalouse),et un jour mon père et moi avons parlé longtemps puis j'ai enfreint la loi des dragons pour quitter la montagne .Je faisais l'indifférent avec Judy mais en vérité elle me plaisait énormément~

Judy POV ~Shiro et moi formions un duo efficace qui m'a permis d'atteindre le rang de meilleure dompteuse de monstres. Peu après avoir rejoint les Seven, le grand sage Roju nous implora de participer à la guerre contre quatre monstres apparemment dangereux. Nous ne savions pas que cette bataille qui semblait rapide à gagner deviendrait la pire de l'histoire. Mais elle permit aussi notre rapprochement à Shiro et moi et notre avènement en tant qu'aventuriers. À la fin de la guerre que nous avions remporter à grand peine, les Seven survivants partirent aux quatres coins du monde. Je m'installais avec Shiro à Sunshine city. Malgré le regard des autres nous restions unis dans notre différence. Bien que nous ne pouvions pas avoir d'enfants ni nous marier nous étions tous les deux heureux. Des années mouvementées ou pas plus tard nous sauvions un jeune garçon blond qui allaient modifier à tout jamais notre destin...~

Auteure : N'oublions pas de préciser que Judy et Shiro se retrouvent pour nous raconter cette belle histoire .Lecteur je te présente Dafi notre...

Daji: C'est DAJI

Auteure: Ah oui merde ,hum hum reprenons je te présente Daji notre conseillère conjugale, CC pour faire plus court parce que j'ai la flemme d'écrire .Elle va nous donner ses impressions sur chaque couple ...Commencez Daji .

Daji: Ho ho ho, tout d'abord je voudrais préciser que je trouve cette liaison un peu bizarre. Dragon - humaine ? Sérieux l'auteure ?

L'auteure: J'ai essayé de diversifier les duos !!

Daji: Bon vu le casting de certains duos je dois m'attendre au pire... (sort ses fiches) Oh tiens il y a m...

L'auteure: TAIS TOI ,TU VAS GÂCHER LA SURPRISE!!!

Judy: Hé toi la renarde ,t'es pas gênée de critiquer ma fantastique idylle avec Shiro nan mais regarde avec qui tu vas être !!!

Daji: Je suis CC il n'y a que moi pour juger les couples !! ...Oh non L'AUTEURE MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FAIT TU M'A MISE AVEC...

L'auteure: PAS DE SPOIL pasdespoil, pas de spooiiiil, pas de spoil !!

Kurokiri: Salut les faibles ,les rumeurs disent que j'apparait dans la prochaine histoire ,j'espère qu'elle est bonne la fille avec qui tu m'as mis !! À moins que ce sois un mec ...ATTENDS L'AUTEURE

L'auteure: Vite je dois finir ce chapitre,Merci à toi cher lecteur de l'avoir lu ,j'espère qu'il t'a plu n'hésite pas à laisser une review .Le chap 2 sortira mais je ne sais pas quand j'aurais le temps de l'écrire .Dans certains chapitres il y aura des combats d'autres non ...Vous verrez bien , à la prochaine fooaaaaa..!

(Part en courant pour échapper à Kurokiri)

Daji: Attends j'ai pas fini mes com...

Beta lectrice: (qui s'incruste)Un nouveau duo au prochain chapitre !

Daji: Mais aargh respectez moi déjà que dans le prochain chapitre je vais devoir me taper cet imbécile de...

Beta lectrice: Merci d'avoir lu !!

L'auteure: (en courant) A la prochaine fois !


End file.
